


Some weird slice of life (error sans x reader)

by InkyOverlord



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chapters are short, Kinda, Kinda?, OC Charcters, Other, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, error has no idea despite kinda being a god, gender neutral reader, i just want a error x reader, i'm not good at starting stories, its lightly there, just a heads up, lot of tag editing, middle and ends parts im okay at, monster racism, more tags are gonna be added later, or bg charcters, please bear with me, reader is gender netural, reader is scared and awkward, theyre ur friends, why arent there more of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyOverlord/pseuds/InkyOverlord
Summary: you find a strange skeleton at night and decide to let him stay with you.chaos ensures.(i just want more error x readers okey)





	1. The Bug

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to make still bc there needs to be more of it
> 
> feel free to send some prompts or something

This had to be the worst day of your life.

 

Someone had to call in sick at work,making you take their place ended up working overtime and now trying to get back home in the pouring rain at night in the most sketchiest area of the city,it also doesn't help that your phone had died during work because you forgot to charge it overnight.

 

 

Then again it could be worse.

 

 

You heavily panted as the rain continue to pour making your clothes got soggier and heavier to run in.

 

Could be worse.

 

As you made your way to a street light,you took a quick glance noticing you were only a block away from your apartment,you sigh in relief as you were about to leave the light.

Until you heard a sharp screech.

 

  
At first,you thought it was a car speeding through the rain but a look at the road only showed it was empty.the screech also overlapped with beeping almost sounding computer-like.

  
you tried to listen to where is was coming from but it was a harsh screech that probably wouldn’t bled your ears out if it was a frequency higher.

 

The sounds followed into a sketchy looking alley,definitely one where you could get robbed or worse,at the end of the alley had a soft blue glow.

 

The rain only gotten worse as the screeching gotten louder,you felt torn about this situation.

 

You could leave this area and return to your small warm apartment or find out what that strong bright blue thing is.

 

fuck it as Curiosity gotten the best of you that you hadn’t realized you’ve been moving toward the alleyway closer and closer eventually, it got darker and darker as you moved farther away from the street light.

The alleyway led to to a end full of empty and broken wooden crates.As you got closer you heard a voice,it sounded distressed over the sound of static,it sounded like the person was hurt.

 

As you made your way to it,sparks violently flew making you jump back before it sizzled out again.

Whoever was there is most likely in danger.

 

The rain had slowed down as you search around trying to find the person,the glitching noise made it quite hard to focus even when following where the glow is coming from.

It seemed to ended by under a pile of crates,the boxes moved and shuttered showing a type of struggle.

Without hesitation you jumped onto a crate and began pulling them out one by one.

 

You pulled the last crate to revealed a skeleton head.

And at first you panicked slipping on the crate u were standing on and landing backwards,thinking it was a dead body but once you got up from the muddy ground and took a closer look at it,it looked like it was...glitching?

 

It must be a monster you thought as the introduction of monster were slowly increasing here in your city.

 

There wasn’t any hospital around nor could you call for help.

 

The skeleton seems conscious,mostly mumbling random things you couldn’t understand,regardless they weren’t safe here.

You managed to pull them out from the pile but the minute you came into contact with them your hands became incredibly numb,moreso a pins and needle feeling.

Lifting him up and carrying him bridal style made your upper body numb, you decided its best he stays in your apartment and see how things go from there.

 

\------  
You let the skeleton stay in the spare room leaving a note explaining where he was and what’s happened,hopefully he would understand.

 

Surprisingly the skeleton didn’t sustain any physicals injuries they’re just mostly asleep.

 

Which honestly you wanted to sleep so bad but you didn't know anything about this monster,you hope this skeleton wasn’t planning to steal anything from you.

So there you sat in the living room watching tv already in your pjs and mostly dried off,occasionally checking up on the monster who was still asleep.

 

  
It could be worse you kept thinking,you could’ve got robbed or murdered perhaps,abducted by aliens? hey if monster can exist so can aliens.

 

Speaking of the monster,you had no idea what this skeleton was,well he was a skeleton but he glitches somewhat like a robot it had never occured to you that cross breeding of monster was a thing.

 

You weren’t really focusing on the tv now,at this point you were deciding if you should have your fifth cup of coffee as you eyes drooped slightly and the amount of yawning your doing shows how tired u are.

You don’t remember what happen next as you had fallen asleep in a strange position.

\--

You had woken up to the sound of a loud thud coming from the other room.

 

 

 


	2. who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time interacting with the glitch you found

 

You jump right out of bed,exhaustly alarmed you make your way to the spare room,you could hear struggle through the door.

 

Opening the door you find the skeleton on the floor struggling to release himself from the blanket.

 

“H-hey,do you need help?” you asked which made the skeleton jump backwards in surprise,his head popping out from the blankets.

He looked at you intensely as if he has never seen a human being before.

 

“ **Who are you and where am i?** ” he growled before getting and throwing the blanket off him.

 

You felt anxiety punch you in the guts,his voice was somehow glitching and deep,sounds almost like a vhs tape.

 

“I-i’m (y/n)” you spoke your voice shaking “and your in my house,i-i found you hurt in the rain so i took you here”

 

He glares at you but seems content with your answer.

 

He looks around the room then around you almost like he was scanning you,finding something about you.

You quickly cleared your throat getting his attention back.

 

“If you don't mind asking what your name is?”

 

He seems hesitant,suspicious of your intention.

 

“ **Error** ”

 

Error? Who looks at a baby and thinks ‘Error’ is a good name?

 

“Error right?” he nods “okay Error,care to have breakfast with me?”

 

Error looks at you with a puzzled expression “ **break..fast?** ”

 

  
“You know food and all that?”

 

No reply.

 

You sighed heavily,unsure what to say. “I-uh-just follow me”

 

You lead him to your living room with was connected to your kitchen,you open the fridge taking out the eggs and turning on the stove.

Error watches you with curiosity,sitting up on the breakfast table.

 

You're really lost for words at the moment,you found a some monster skeleton glitch thingy in a alleyway,let him use your house and now finding out that he has no idea what food is.

 

Plopping the eggs onto a plate you slide it to him and handed him a fork and knife as you sat with him as well.

He glares at the food,occanally poking it kinda like how a kid reacts to vegetables.

 

“It's not bad,i promise” you said taking a bite out of your eggs,showing him no harm in it.

He examines what ur doing and tries to mimic it,placing it in his mouth.

 

And then a loud crunch.

 

Error pulled out the fork but only the handle part.

“ **Kinda bitter** ” as he swallows the damn fork.

 

Looks like your gonna have to teach him a few things.

\----

After teaching him that metal is something you don’t eat,you decide to call in sick because of the growing fear of what might Error do if left alone.You also hope that the person taking your place isn’t gonna meet and strange skeletons in an alleyway.

 

And since it was friday,it left you with saturday and sunday to get to know Error more

 

Error’s jacket had been drying from the day before and for some reason you couldn’t find any phone or id cards to help identify who he is,the jacket was still wet so you let it hang out for a bit more on the balcony of your apartment.

 

“I’m surprise your still hanging around here” you said as you were fixing the bed sheet and patting it down while Error watched you from the doorframe.

“ **Why? Do you want me to leave?** ”

  
“No i just,y’know thought that you had business or something once you were up” you place the pillows back on the bed,not mentioning the lack of ID.

Error thought for a moment but shook his head.

 

“ **Nah nothing at the moment,my work has been light as of now** ” he sounds cheerful.

 

“Wait you work but you don't know how to eat?” you look back at him “ nevermind,what’s your job?”

 

He hums “ **i destroy glitches** ”

 

You pause “so a electrician?”

 

“ **No,i destroy glitches in the multiverse** ”

 

Yea this guy is crazy.

 

“Uhh whatever you say” you pat him on the back as you left your room.

 

“So do you plan on staying?” you ask turning around to see Error glitching a ton.

 

“ **DoNt ToUCh Me** ” his voice glitched darkly,sending a chill down your spine.

  
  
“Right,my bad” you quickly apologized.

 

There’s a lot of thing your gonna need to know about him and a lot of things you need teach him.

 

 


	3. Bad timing (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a close friend of yours shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people are enjoying this story i'm not 100 percent sure where this story will go
> 
> anyways enjoy!

So after that…...whatever just happened,it's probably best to get let him wander around your apartment,let him understand where things are and all that.

 

It also helps you understand what powers he seems to have. you even kept a small journal mostly filled with reminders of not to touch him or other notes,most of the time he just pops up behind you or you enter a room you think he was in but happens to just be elsewhere .

 

Kinda reminded you of a cat.

Guess that means he’s part furry

…

_ Anyway _

 

The strange increase of blue stings laying around might be related to him though your not sure where he’s getting them it best not to ask yet.

 

At some point you found him sitting on you couch watching the TV,it's on the spanish channel,you have no idea what they’re saying probably one of those cliche romantic stories where the main character falls in love with another character but their families don’t agree on it,yep it's forbidden love alright.

  
  
  


Your phone rang which startled you  and freaked the hell out of Error causing more glitches to form on him.you juggled your phone around before quickly catching it with both of your hands.

 

the screen popped up as ‘(^*^) ’ and you knew that it was from your closest friend,you press the green button and quickly turned your phone volume down.

 

“(Y/N)!!!” a voice yelled through the phone,making hold your phone back further from your face.

 

“Hey Thea” you replied back,as you walked into your room to try and avoid disturbing Error “how have you been?”

 

“I’ve been great! I just missed you so much!! It’s been forever!!” Thea shouted.

 

“Thea..” You paused pacing around your room “It's...been a week”

 

You hear her huff through the phone “i knowww but it feels so long!” she sighs which makes you chuckle slightly.”plus i’m sure it feels lonely in that apartment of yours,so that's why i’ve decided to stop by!”

 

You freezeup “erm..”

 

She notices your sudden change of tone though the phone “huh what’s wrong?”

 

You curse internally “Well..how do i put this,i’m not alone per say”

 

Thea cuts you off and decides to bombard you with questions “what!? Did you get a dog?or a cat? gasp! Are you dating someone?”

 

“No no!” you butt in,suddenly feeling your guts get all tied up and your face redden “i’ve just got a room mate is all but..”

 

“But?”

 

“He’s a monster” you said anxiously unsure to what she’ll say.

 

There was a silent pause before she replied “oh” before hitting up her usual tone “that’s Great (y/n)!,i’ll try to make a good impression!”

  
  


You sigh in relief,good,she wasn’t one of them,she was never those types of people anyway,you would hate yourself if you lost her.

 

 she adds in,quieter this time,awakening you from your thoughts “uh.. Are there any words that i shouldn’t say? What monster are they?”

 

“I’m not sure,he looks like a skeleton but he glitches?” you paused looking outside your door “ i’ll explain it better when you get here”

 

“Alright! See you in a bit!” she declared,her voice giggled through the phone before the call ended.

 

You give a heavy sigh,you decided to change to a jacket and sweatpant outfit just incase she decides to drag you outside.making your way back to the living area seeing Error hadn’t moved from his spot but he acknowledges  that your there.

 

“ **She seems happy** ” Error commented sitting up from his spot as you sat on the arm of the couch.

 

“I’d be surprised if you couldn’t hear her”  you mumbled while scrolling through the careless texts she’s spamming you with.

 

“ **She’s reminds me of someone** ” he hummed looking calm “ **Blue was his name,i think** ”

 

“Oh? Was he your friend?” you asked breaking eye connection with your phone while it kept buzzing off.

 

He smiles at you “ **No,he was a two faced bitch** ”

 

Well that kinda ruined the mood but you couldn't help but smirk slightly.just by how out of context it was.

 

“Oof,yeah i get what your saying” you reply covering your smirk “god you’re weird”

 

Error tries to stifle a chuckle,which sounded like a broken radio.

 

“ **You’re weird too,guess we got something in common** ” he chuckled laying further into the couch.

 

While that moment was pretty good,it was immentaly cut off by a loud car screech from outside which made you throw your phone across the room in panic.

 

“I g-guess thats her” you stumbled with your words as you picked up your poor phone from the other side of the room.

 

Your doorbell rang reletlessay which clearly irritated Error,covering where his ears would be if he was made of flesh.

 

As soon as you turn the knob,your door flug open almost whacking you but you manage to be pulled away from some force,possibly natural instincts.

 

“(Y/N)!! ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” she barges in and suffocating you in her hugs of death.

 

“I-its g-good to s-see you t-t-too” you managed to wheeze out as freed yourself from her grasp to inhale some sweet fresh air.

 

Error watched on from the couch a bit unsure how to interact with another,he’s mostly interacted with the same human from different AUs but they don’t end well as usual so seeing two different humans and knowing he’s gonna have to interact with the hyper one is asking alot from him.

 

Thea noticed the glitch,to which he backed off and mumbled ‘oh shit’ under his breath as she hopped right up to him and held her hand out.

 

“Heya! The name’s Thea! I’m (y/n)’s closest friends! Nice to meet you!” she exclaimed,her grin so large it looked like it was about to snap off her face at any moment.

 

Error looked at her hand hesitantly,kinda hoping someone changed the subject And thank god you did.

 

“Woah Thea chill” you calmly said to her holding her hand away from Error,making him relax once more.

 

“Thea this is Error,Error this is Thea” you introduced them both to each other

 

Thea gives a ‘who calls their child Error?’ look before fixing up her grin, “well Error its nice to see your (y/n)’s new room mate!” she said

 

“ **Room mate?** ” Error questioned glancing up to you.you flinched back remembering that you didn't explain the entire story.

 

Well now that she’s here you might as well tell her the truth.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i've tried to upload this atleast 10 times


	4. Bad timing (part 2) + i'm just here for food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's cafe time plus you get really suspicion of Error's knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day! hope everyone's having a good day ^.^  
> just abit of info on life rn,i've started year 11 so there might been longer delays on these stories not only that but i'm having some issues at work so i might be taking commissions on devantart til something gets sorted
> 
> Sleepy-Nightwalker is my devantart if anyone wants to know

Error watched on as the two humans converse between themselves,the human called ‘Thea’ continued to glance between him and you.

 

“So you found him passed out? Shouldn’t we take him to the hospital?”

 

“The hospital is halfway across the city,plus i don’t think our hospital specializes in monsters yet” you tried to explain. “Besides he doesn’t seemed to be in any pain right Error?” you nervously look over at Error,hoping he would agree.

 

Error flexed his own finger just to rub in the tense pause time “ **don’t know,i think i’m feeling fin--ARGH** ” he quickly grabbed his own chest.

 

Both of you shouted his name in unison in a blind panic which made Error crackled,which confused you only to realise he was fucking with you.

 

“ **Gotcha** ” he chuckles,while doing a finger gun and laying back into the couch.

 

Thea nervously chuckled,poor gal looked like she needed a hospital instead,you on the other hand huffed before checking in with Thea.

 

You turned to the glitch “Error,this is serious i rather not be sent to jail for possible manslaughter” 

 

Or monsterslaughter?

 

Error simply shrugged “ **eh i just don’t enjoy people talking about me like i’m not here** ”

 

“Ah right sorry about that” you apologized rubbing your arm anxiously.

 

Error shrugged “ **whatever what’s with wannabe pop star anyway?** ” Gesturing at Thea.

 

At first glance Thea did look like one of those overly cutesy pop idol with her baby blue crop top,pastel pink fluffy jacket,knee high striped socks as well as high heel lemon-yellowish shoes.

 

It looked nice on her as it made her light brown skin stand out.

  
  


Thea looked at herself before realising he meant her “oh right! (Y/n) there’s this cute cafe that opened up a few days ago” 

 

“Which one? I feel like there a new cafe popping up every five minutes” you joked watching Thea grab her phone and scroll through her page.

 

Her hands you her phone with a cute cherry and bunny hanging off of it,it was opened up on instagram to a picture of some ice cream dessert.

 

“Blushtalk cafe?” You read the name out loud “Japanese cafe mixed with a touch of snowdin desserts” Error now curious tries to stand on his tippy toes to have a look on the phone.

 

“Yep! It'll be great to get you out and about! Plus Error can come along” she explained.

 

**“It’s Not like I’m gonna have a choice in this** ”  Error rolled his eyes,well he could but it would turn sour very quick the way he thought.

 

“Yeah I don’t particularly trust you with my forks” you took a jab at him as he huffed in response.

 

“I’m sorry what did he do to your forks?” She asked very confused with the interaction you were having.

 

You pat your confused friend on the back “you wouldn’t believe me,just trust me on this”

 

“ **You should I bet her expression would be priceless** ”

  
  


—————

 

The weather outside was alright,not too hot and also not too cold quiet a nice day to go outside than being cooped up in your apartment all day trying to figure out what the fuck this skeleton was,that can be dealt with later as Thea was sorta right you did need to get out abit more and this seemed nice enough you always appreciated how she seemed to try and make time for you.

 

Regardless it was a beautiful day as both humans and monsters wandering about,going from place to place minding their own business.

 

You snapped out of your thoughts as you felt a sharp sting throughout your wrist,Blue sting wrapped around your wrist as the wire trailed it way up to Error’s fingertips.

 

Well the mystery of the strange blue sting has been solved you thought as Error waddle with his short legs up to you.

 

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just hold my hand?” You asked slightly annoyed.

 

Error put his free hand up to his chin “ **I could** ” he looked back at you “ **but you do remember the last time you tried to touch me right?** ”

  
  


Ah yes,how could you forget then again you were a little bit preoccupied,nevertheless you carried on trying to follow your excited friend to the cafe.

  
  


You may have had to take the longer route due to construction but nevertheless it might be worth it.

 

The shop sat by the corner of cross road and very much stood out with an icy blue paint job as well as fake snow ‘dripping’ from the roof to give more of a winter vibe.

 

The outside had a wooden fence around the shop and what stood out front was a snowman with the cafe’s name in cursive writing,under it was Japanese and under that was something that you couldn’t recognised also a much smaller sign that said ‘lunch available from 11 til 1’

 

“It’s so pretty! Don’t you think (y/n)?” Thea squealed as she grabbed onto you suddenly.

 

Which in turn yanked Error towards you and bump his head into your thigh,he jumped back suddenly and glitched out pretty badly.

 

He growl angrily,these two are annoying as fuck! It would be easier if he just destr—

No

He wasn’t gonna do that,it would bring too much attention to himself and this AU.

 

For now he’ll play along.

 

You gently pushed Thea aside “Yeah it well designed so far” you take another glance to the sign “though I wonder what it says on the bottom”

 

“What? The Japanese?” She asked you curiously

 

You shook your head “under the Japanese”

 

Error moved closer to the sign to read with yanked your hand slightly.

 

“ **It’s say’s ‘monster dessert cafe** ’” he read,squinting at the sign.

 

“Really? How do you know?” Thea questioned

 

Error pointed at the sign,Turing his attention to you two “ **It’s the Snowdin monster language** ”

 

Oh that makes sense pretty neat thing to know.

—

 

The trio decided well technically you and Thea decided since Error just didn’t really care,that you sit outside due to a nice beautiful day.

 

Error did seemed hesitant to figuring out what he wanted so you asked if it was okay for you to pick something for him to which he agreed.

 

After that your group sat and waiting for the meal to arrive.

 

“Soooo…” you mindlessly said “how has that photography been for you?” As you rested your now freed hand onto your chin.

 

Thea blepped her tongue out “it was going pretty good until my auntie’s dog,who I was dog sitting at the time, knocked my camera out of my hands”

 

She makes a gesture of holding a invisible camera “and the lenses broke!”

 

“Oof that’s gonna cost a lot” you tried to sympathise with her.

 

“Yeah I was hoping to get a new one today but I rather hang with ya” she shrugged.

 

“Why not both?”

 

There was a moment of silence before it actually hit her.

 

“Why didn’t I think of that!?” She facepalmed “god I’m an idiot sometimes!”

 

While you and Thea laughed and talked Error on the other hand was satisfying his craving for destruction by ripping bits off a napkin.

 

As he fiddled around with it  his eyes wandered around to people and monsters that past by then his gaze traced back to you as you took your soda float that the rabbit monster waitress,Error got a what he think he heard a ‘chocolate caramel latte’? At least that’s what he heard you said as you pass it to him and for a quick minute your eyes met his and he quickly looked away,his grip on the napkin tighten.

  
  
  


Why are interactions so difficult?!? He thought to himself as he took a sip from his la-tea.

 

It tastes...strange but good, kinda bitter but has a warm caramel aftertaste.

 

“What do you think of it?” You asked him as the glitch took another sip.

 

**“It’s….. alright** ” he simply said not glancing at you and instead taking a look back out to the public.

 

Something had caught his eye not far from where he was but just far enough to not attract your attention,a human couple ranging possibly in their late 30s,they were staring at him while they murmur something between themselves.

 

Something that Error clearly could tell whatever they are saying  **_wasn’t very nice._ **

 

Error’s threatening glare was quickly noticed as he watched the pathetic couple,he gave a menacing grin bearing his teeth and all.

 

The human couple left with a panicked expression on their face leaving Error feeling more satisfied with his sense of spreading terror.

 

\--

 

Your waiter had arrived with you as you listened to Thea rant about different types of camera lens while also enjoying the utter confusion that was pasted on Error’s face.

  
  


“One bento box?” the waitress called out

 

You waved “here”

 

“Cinnabunny pancake?”

 

Thea excitly waved.

 

“And mild snowpiece curry?”

 

“Thats you Error,hope you don’t mind” you told him

 

Error stared at his meal,it smelled nice though he doesn't appreciate the rice that looked like a snowman smiling up at him like a smug bastard.

 

“Enjoy your meal!” the bunny monster said as she wander back to tend to other orders.

 

Thea took out her phone to snapped  a pic of her cinnamon drizzled pancake topped with raisin to make the bunny’s ‘face’ “this is so cute! Don’t you agree?” 

  
  


“Well as long as it  taste good that’s all that matter really” you said taking some seaweed and mixing it with the igloo shaped rice,though you do admit the design of it was nice.

  
  


Error stared at his dish,the dish stared back.

“ **Take that** ” he mumbled to himself breaking the snowman’s face with a spoon and eating it’s insides.

 

“So..”you swallow a bit of your meal “ do you think the a shopping centre is not to far from here?”

 

Thea thought for a minute “a few blocks down i believe” she said before resting her arm on the table “still i wish there was some way to magically fix cameras”

 

“Heh yeah” you replied before realising something “wait”

 

You face Error and he in turn glanced back at you with a confused look.

 

“Error do you think it’s possible?” you asked,to which he shrugs.

 

“So that’s a no or..?” Thea asked.

 

“ **I don’t know! I’m a multiverse type of  monster not a technician** ” he retorted crossing his arms.

 

There he goes with his weird talk again--

 

“You believe in the multiverse theory too?” she replied excitedly.

 

Both you and Error looked at Thea in shock,well mostly you were,Error was surprised that a human would know such a thing.

“I’m sorry what??” you questioned.

 

Thea tilted her head to the side “you don’t know about that theory?” she asked and you shook your head in response.

 

“You  _ really _ don’t know?” She asked again,twice as confused “like the theory that there are alternate realities”

 

Error nodded actually being interested in the topic “yeah like a universe where everything is in space or everyone’s evil and edgy”

 

“Or if i was white” Thea joked.

 

You shuttered,taking another bite “uegh don’t give me that mental image.”

 

“I mean it’s just a theory” Thea repiled “if that were real i would have like,50 crisis in one go”

 

“ **Yyyeah about** **_that.._ ** ” Error mumbled to which you overheard.

 

“About what?” you asked but what quickly dismissed by him saying ‘nothing!’

 

This felt odd,you know he mentioned alternate realities before and seems to know alot about them,he was such an odd person,maybe all monsters were like this? Maybe he was a secret time travelers?

 

You rolled your eyes at the thought yeah right like that’ll happen,those are all fictional stuff.then again you thought monsters were fictional too so at this point anything could be possible.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> chapters are gonna be short so bear with me


End file.
